


A Night At the Lavender Peacock

by Belladonna1185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry. Draco. Leather Pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At the Lavender Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> A little ditty for OCDdegrassi Dirty Pick-up lines Challenge in the HPCF on FanFiction.net. I have no idea why I picked this pairing. I totally don't write them. lol. :oD Anyway..hope it's not toooo awful. lol.
> 
> Warnings: Don't own anything. This is slash.
> 
> ~Belladonna~

 

The room stilled as he walked in the door. Harry smiled.

So many delicious choices.

He looked hot and he knew it.

He had finally gotten contacts, hit the gym.

Where before he was boyishly handsome..now he was a borderline sex god.

He was Harry- Fuckin'- Potter.

He could get anyone in his bed. So many tired. Only the select few made the grade.

Putting an extra swing into his hips, he made the rounds.

He loved the feel of leather encasing his ass as he walked. He wore leather most of the time now, but these were his "fuck me" pants. They rode so low on his hips that it left very little to the imagination. And were so good at making a statement.

So many eyes roaming his body. Lusting for him. The idea of him. Harry didn't really care which they wanted, he just wanted someone to warm his bed.

Two large, ivory arms wrapped around his waist stroking lower...lower...lower..lower until they cradled his cock. He shivered and melted into the embrace. He liked a man who knew what he wanted. Who ever this guy was, knew how to play him like a master.

A voice, husky with lust whispered, ""Have you heard of Platform 9 and 3/4? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements."

"Malfoy?"

Harry spun around.

Two pairs of eyes filled with shock.

"Potter?"

Draco Malfoy looked nothing like he remembered.

He looked more like Lucius now that his hair was down to his shoulders. He looked bigger, buffer, sexier. He looked poured into his skin-tight leather.

Harry's eyes locked on to his nemesis' chest.

Nipple rings? It was unnerving.

"I...uh..Malfoy? You're gay?"

"Yeah. You're gay?"

"Yeah."

A slight pause.

"I still hate you."

"I hate you more."

Silence filled the space between them.

.

.

.

"Wanna get out of here?"


End file.
